This present invention relates to a ultrasonic apparatus. More particularly, this present invention relates to a highly effective air cooled ultrasonic apparatus adopting an air cooling system in replacement of a conventional water cooling system. The present invention is especially adapted as a precision medical device for medical, dental or plastic surgery but its application is not limited to the medical field.
Conventionally, an ultrasonic handpiece or apparatus generates a significant heat due to its high speed operation and a water cooling system is generally applied for cooling such an ultrasonic apparatus.
However, the peripheral surface of the hollow hole for the cooling water is limited and accordingly the cooling efficiency is not satisfactory to its user. Therefore, a prominent improvement is required for effectiveness and efficiency in a cooling system of the ultrasonic drilling machine.
When a cooling water is adopted to an ultrasonic machine, several disadvantages are clearly witnessed. First, since it is known that an impedance (Z) for water is incorporated in density (.rho.) multiplied by velocity (c) or Z=.rho..multidot.c, the impedance for water is significantly high, compared to an impedance for air. That is, it should be understood that Z (=.rho..multidot.c) for water is larger than Z' (=.rho.'.multidot.c') for air. Although pressure factor is considered, the impedance (Z') for air is neglectable. Specifically, it is known that an impedance Z (=412 (Pa/(m/s)) for air is 3,600 times less than impedance Z' (1.48.times.10.sup.6 (Pa)/(m/s)).
Second, when a water cooling system is employed, a cooling surface area (peripheral surface area of the hollow hole) is inevitably limited. That is, an ultrasonic energy becomes decreased in proportion that a cooling surface area becomes larger. This is because an energy transit circuit is influenced by the ratio of stress and thickness.
Third, it is troublesome to finish an operative tip end because the cooling water tends to undesirably leak through the tip end. Further, the variety for tip shapes is strictly limited since a priority should be placed on prevention of water leakage through the operative tip.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an air cooled ultrasonic apparatus which is effectively cooled by air.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a wider cooling surface area in comparison to the conventional hollow hole for water cooling.
Still another object of the present invention is to enable a variety of operative tip shapes for the ultrasonic apparatus.
Additional objects, advantages, and novel features of the present invention will be set forth in the description that follows, and it is apparent that those skilled in the art may be learned by practice of the invention upon examination of the following. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and attained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.